Tale As Old As Time
by whatshewrotex
Summary: It's been over 100 years since Zana's kind and many other creatures perished at the hand of Humanity. Before NYC was NYC, it was a beautiful, wooded sanctuary. Now that it's now dirty and impure, Zana has vowed to protect the remaining purity, and help those in need. Her travels land her across a strange group of beings. RaphxOFC, one-sided/brief LeoxOFC. M! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I hope you'll read and review this! I'm going to work really hard on this one, so I really hope you enjoy!**

**Tale As Old As Time**

We were there first. Before New York was New York, before technology, before cars, before humans, we were there. We were at home, in the holes on the sides of the tallest maple trees and in small wooden huts, built from sticks and stones. When magic was pure and the different creatures that inhabited the area were at peace. No prejudice, no fear, no judgement. The Centaurs could run freely, shooting arrows to the wind. Mermaids with locks of real gold could swim, with out fear of being hunted. And my people, could fly through the air and help those who needed it, with out fear of being captured for our rare magical capabilities.

These are the times I miss. When my family was whole, my brothers, my parents. When I had friends that were just like me. But there was no one. Nobody left after human civilization came in and destroyed everything I had come to know. When New York City became New York City, the Faerie numbers dwindled. Being naturally friendly and helpful creatures, many of my kind set out to assist these new life forms that had began building a settlement right in our Marsh, unaware of a thing called greed. I was more skeptical. However, even my own parents too went out to assist these things, because it was their 'duty.'

As 'men' began to notice our incredible abilities to manifest things out of thin air, fly and basically give you anything you could possibly imagine at the snap of a finger, my kind quickly learned what greed was. Most of my people were captured and forced to produce gold and food. Quickly, their magic supplies would die, unable to replenish in the crystal waters from the Marsh that many of us took refuge in. And everybody knows, once a Faeries magic supply runs out, death is not too far behind.

That's how I lost my whole family. I waited for days for them to return, before finally going to investigate. After nearly getting captured myself, I flew down a dark alley, where I saw the bodies of my families, thrown in the street, naked and all used up. I fled to the Marsh. My heart was pounding, anger was blazing and tears were flying as I zipped to my house. My chest hurt so badly, like it was splitting in half. Slamming the door to our stone house, I dropped from the air in a heap.

Sobs wracked my body for some time at the memory of the sight of my dead family. I had hardly noticed the glow coming from outside, as I wept. Eventually, after all of the tears had escaped my body, I lifted myself to my feet, my translucent purple-gold wings dragging behind me as I forced myself to move across the cold floor. My head hung equally as low as my wings, sorrow filling my heart to the brim. And then the sorrow spilled over, but I had no time to act on that and no more tears left to cry. My village, all of the wondrous creatures I have grown up with, their homes, their families, all set a blaze. Seemingly, a group of men had found it and were pillaging it, looking for more of my kind, and finding many other useful creatures. I watched the remaining members of my tribe, my extended family being dragged away. Quickly, I grabbed what I could for supplies and also a large jar and flew out to the Marsh. Luckily, though I didn't know this now, if I didn't want to be seen by the humans, then I wouldn't be seen. I hurried to gathered as much of the crystal laced water as I could and high tailed it for the hills with the few supplies I had.

I had no time to cry anymore, I had to learn to use my powers now not for helping people, but to defend myself. I have spent years training. I have become lethal, if I have to be. I learned to fire blasts of energy from my palms, cloak myself from the untrained eye and most importantly, I learned how to make more of my Life Water, using what I had gathered. I have gone from a care-free teenage Faerie, to an adult and the change happened with in a 24 hour period.

Its been 100 years now, if not more. I don't know. I don't even know my age. I lost track, stopped caring to celebrate alone. I didn't want to remember the wondrous festivities that used to take place for birthdays, back when my home was home. I didn't want to remember anything.

I just wanted to survive and continue hoping I could find somebody like me. But I know I'm nothing like the rest of them. Instead of normal, rounded ears, I had pointed ones with 3 different gem earrings on each lobe. Instead of walking on my feet, I choose to fly through the air, my beautiful purple wings carrying me with ease, the scrolling design and the gold sheen that shone in the right light. They were beautiful, but now hardly anybody got to enjoy their beauty, including me. I prefer to hide in the dark now. I knew I would never fit in safely, even though people had long forgotten about my people's powers, so I hid in the shadows.

In this world, different was bad.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting.

Zana zipped through the night sky, her dark figure barely causing a flicker in the street lights as she passed. She was patrolling the streets, looking for the occasional little kid or animal that needed help. A Faerie can never resist the urge to help a person in serious need. Innocent person, that is. A muffled scream a few blocks over caught the Winged Creature's attention. Her wings picked her up over a few buildings, before landing at the entrance of an alley way. She approached the situation with caution. The world was an even worse place now with Shredder and the Foot, the Kraang and the Purple Dragons, so she was always on guard.

Reaching into the air, she manifested a long staff, with a crystal wrapped inside the top. This was the same Crystal she used to renew the water. It gave her a something to focus her power in and really came in handy when faced with 50 Foot Bots. Her wings picked her up a foot off the ground and slowly carried her down the dark alley.

Noises started resonated down the alley, grunts, skin hitting skin, yelped, the sound of metal on metal even. Zana slowed and cloaked herself, before coming into the fight between a large amount of Purple Dragons and some... green, armed, masked turtles. Her eyes widened, though they weren't her species, they were obviously not human, and she had sworn she would defend anything non-human, so that they did not have to suffer the same fate as her people.

Her rage got the best of her and she flew into action. The downside to her cloaking ability, was that when you were attacking, the ability obviously went out the window. Its was hard not to be noticed, if your beating somebody in the face with your magic, glowing staff. Now fully visable, she began taking down the Purple Dragons one by one. It was getting tedious, and she noticed one of the creatures had fallen.

Gracefully landing on the ground, between the turtles and the P.D.s, she closed her eyes and slammed her staff to the ground. This created a surge of power at the P.D.s, putting them on their asses. Satisfied, she whipped around to look at the creatures, who were staring at her in awe. She returned the gaze. The creatures were magnificent!

Distracted, she barely noticed the sound of the metal clanking along the ground towards them until the one in red yelled "Bomb!" Quickly, she sheltered them from the blow in a force field. 'That was close,' she thought, starring as it exploded outside the bubble. Once it settled and the P.D.s retreated, she let down the field.

"That's some shit," she stated, still looking at the spot that gernade had blown up. She looked back to the Red Turtle, about the thank him for having such a good eye, but something caught her eye. Above him, a large chunk of brick ledge rocked back an forth, threatening to fall. And when it did, she dove at him, shoving him out of the way.

All she remembers is the searing pain coming from her wing, as she blacked out.

**A N: The next chapter will be longer, promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A Faerie's Worst Nightmare. (Zana's P.O.V)

It was pain that finally pulled me from the darkness, pain and the steady sound of machine-like beeping. I felt so weak, my power was so low. I could feel my magic depleting as each second ticked by. I needed my water. Using almost the last of my supply of magic, I summoned my jar, filled with the crystal water. Splashing some on my face, before taking a long drink, I slowly began to open my eyes and view my surroundings.

At first, everything was bright and fuzzy, I could make our two black figures and now, I heard the beeping of another machine. One of the black figured was crowding over me and I groaned at it in discomfort.

"Raph... awake... not responding... Miss? Miss? Miss?"

It finally came into view. It was the purple turtle from the rescue mission I performed. Come to think of it, what ever became of that? He was smiling at me now, as I made eye contact.

"Do you think you can speak? I'm Donnie, I've been taking care of you, since you got hit with that piece of building." The turtle rattled off. I blinked at him... piece of building? Slowly, I began to recall pushing the red clad turtle out of the way of a falling object. Damn my instincts.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, slowly sitting up. He backed up a little, giving me some room. First thing, I needed to stretch my wings, they were killing me! I yawned and fanned them out, before hearing a rip and feeling a horrible pain shock my body causing me to cry out.

"Easy, easy!" Donnie yelled, quickly getting a needle and some thread. "You've been out for a week, but you had a pretty nasty accident. I've never heard somebody's head hit concrete that hard! And your wing got caught under the bricks and tore. I'm sorry.. but it should be healed in a month or so!" As he finished, he sewed up my new rip, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. My hand instinctively went to the spot on my head that had hit the ground, which was now throbbing under my matted, wavey brown hair.

"A- A month?," my voice cracked, but I fought off the tears. Nobody would see me weak. I would be fine, I still had my magic. Thinking on this, I reached for my jar, and splashed some water on it. The wound hissed and instantly felt better, however the rip was sill ever so present. I let out a sad sigh and look to Donnie. "I'm Zana..," I stated, eyes trailing to the other turtle in the room. It was the red one, I had saved. He looked guilty, upset even. "So I have to wait a while before I can fly, huh? What am I supposed to do until then? Walk?!" I huffed out angrily. I knew it wasn't either of their faults, it was mine. Still, I couldn't help my temper. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked up at the muscular turtle. "And what's your name, hm?"

He stared at me for a moment before muttering out "Raph," and looking away.

"Well," Donnie began, "our Master has decided you can stay here, until you are healed, because you saved us that night." I looked at him, taking in what he told me. To be around other beings? I had been alone for over a century. How would I know what was correct anymore? My face burned as I thought. Subconsciously, I manifested my staff, then let the wood wrap away from the crystal and into my hand. Once I had the gem, I dropped it in the water and slowly rose to my feet.

"I appreciate it, really, but I will be okay by myself." I stated, giving Donnie and Raph a smile, before ripping out my IV. Donnie cringed and said something about how I shouldn't do that. I wasn't paying attention. It took me until now to register that the other beeping wasn't from any of my machines. An Orange-Bandana wearing turtle, was on a bed, unconscious. I frowned at this.

"Are you brothers?" I asked, looking back at the two.

"Not biologically, but yes we are brothers. Family. That's Mikey..." Donnie answered, watching me closely as I neared his sleeping brother. My frowned deepened, the dull throb in my chest hitting me as it made me think of my brothers. I noticed the worst injury on Mikey's body, seemed to be a deep wound, just above his plastron. I summoned my stone, fresh from the healing water and I placed it on top of the wound. A light enveloped their brother as I focused all my energy on his wound. I heard them both gasp at the blinding light.

His eyes opened and connected with mine and I let out a sigh, letting the light die out. My instincts were purring with the satisfaction of helping this family. I slipped the stone in my pocket and turned to face them, just in time for Donnie to push past me, flabbergasted. He ushered us out of the room, so he could examine is brother.

Once outside, Raph shuffled in front of me, before saying he would show me to my room if I wanted. As I stared at him, taking in his scent, thick accent and muscular physical appearance, I found myself saying yes. Later I would slap myself for letting my primal urges do the talking for me. I couldn't stop my mouth. A pleasing electric sensation writhed through my body.

"It's betta this way, cause Don'll wanna give ya some check ups," he said, looking down at me as we walked towards our rooms. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. I followed him into what seemed to be a branch off the main hall, with a smaller hall and two rooms across from each other. "Your's is on the left, we shared a bathroom, but it locks from the inside... tonight we can go topside and get ya some stuff." To which I nodded, before turning into my room. I pushed the door closed behind me and let out a low whine.

The need to touch him was overwhelming. My body was literally throbbing and my mind was reeling. I couldn't even talk to him! He was so damn attractive. I let out a frustrated growl and kicked the trash can in the corner of the room. Damn it, I was screwed. I couldn't stay here, he would be a major distraction.

Besides a magnificent creature like him, would never want a cold shell like me.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This Chapter is going to be the whole family's initial thoughts on Zana, including Splinter.**

**(Raph's P.O.V)**

I watched as Zana shut the door in my face. She barely said two words to me! Bet it's cause I'm a damn mutant. Something as beautiful as her would never want the likes of me. Her curved body, wide hips, full ass and chest. That wasn't even the best part about her! She had the cutest ears and her wings might have been the most beautiful things I ever saw! Man, I'd love to have those run across my body as she grinds her hips down on my-

"Raph! What are you doing?" Leo said and I damn near jumped out of my shell. He came to stand right next to me and I felt my face growing hot. I hadn't moved from my damn spot! I was too busy fantasizing over Zana to even stop looking at the closed door. Quickly, I turned around and stalked into my room.

"I was jus' showin' Princess ova there ta her room!," I yelled, before slamming the door shut behind me. I pressed my shell against it and slowly slid down until I was sitting. I let out a groan, looking up at the ceiling. What the fuck was I gonna do? I couldn't live across the hall from this girl! She'd send me to a cold shower every time I saw her! This was going to be a long month.

I closed my eyes and all I saw was her full breasts bouncing in a steady rhythm as she rode me. I felt her hands run along my plastron, my face, my arms. I felt her hot mouth kissing mine and then my jaw and then my neck. I saw her rolling off of me and pulling me on top of her, so I could finish the job. My eyes shot open and I growled at myself. I needed to fucking learn how to control myself around this woman. Now I needed a fucking shower. My member was pressing against my plastron, throbbing to get out.

I have to keep telling myself, ain't no beauty like that ever gonna look at me.

**(Leo's P.O.V)**

I watched my younger brother storm into his room, before turning to face our guest's room. This was not out of the ordinary for my hot headed brother, he rarely even responded with more than a grunt, but my question required more than that this time. I let out a sigh, remembering my Sensei's words about not pushing Raph to be open with me. He would come around eventually.

Right now, inviting this girl to our family meeting to find some information about her was my mission. I slowly raised a hand to the door and knocked 3 times. After a few moments, it whizzed open and two big grey eyes stared up to me.

"Hello, miss!," I began, shifting on my feet, her beauty made me feel uneasy... like a burning sensation in my lower stomach. "I uh-, was wondering if you would like to come to our family meeting later tonight, around 6. Our Father wants to ask you some questions..." I trailed off, looking away from her. Her eyes never broke contact with mine until thin. Suddenly, my mouth was dry. What was happening to me?

"I mean, I guess I have no choice. He is letting me stay here until I can properly heal," she said, her voice smooth and calming. I could listen to it all night. I felt my face heat up and I quickly reminded her of the time, before departing. I rounded the corner and ran up to Donnie's lab to check on my brother. I couldn't shake the thought of how beautiful she was and I slapped myself on the forehead.

I only had room for one thing to worry about. The safety of my family, not some woman's luscious lips.

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

After Raph took Zana to her room, and I made sure the now conscious Mikey was stable, I leaned back in my computer chair that we had gotten from an abandoned business. I was so deep in thought over our new house guest, that I was able to tune out Mikey's incessant chatter. What a strange creature... She could heal my brother, almost to perfect health, but she couldn't heal her own wing? I let out a sigh, turning to my computer.

She couldn't have been bad. She just saved all of our lives, and then saved Raph and Mikey twice! But I've never seen her kind. Then again, nobody has really seen our kind either. It was definitely not a reason to not trust her. Then again, living in the world we live in now, it was not a reason to trust her, either.

I was getting frustrated, all my arguments were double sided. Good and bad. Leo popped in and told us that we were having a family meeting at 6 and she was attending. Maybe I could voice some of my questions then, if Master Splinter didn't beat me to it.

I couldn't help but feel she would either bring our family together or tear us apart.

**(Mikey's P.O.V)**

The mission from the other night was hazy to me. I remember getting stabbed above my plastron, but everything kinda got fuzzy until I saw some strange-lookin' girls face. She had pointy ears and when she turned, she had wings! I thought for sure I was hallucinating, but Donnie explained to me that she saved our lives, but got injured and they were letting her heal. So I was totally grateful for her, right now. Donnie also explained that I had been out for a week and still needed to rest. I didn't care though, I swung my legs over the bed. I felt like a million bucks!

That girl hasn't come back to Donnie's lab, so I assumed she left, until I heard Leo talking about her coming to a family meeting tonight. So she stuck around too? Cool! Maybe she liked video games and stuff! I bet we're gonna be best friends! Donnie said she pulled some magic stunt, which is what really woke me up. I had to let her know I was grateful for her!

Man, I really hope she likes pizza!

**(Splinter's P.O.V., at the family meeting)**

My sons and this new creature arrived in my Dojo promptly at six. I instructed them to sit, before kneeling in front of them.

"Hello my sons and Zana, is it?," to which she nodded, so I continued. "Michaelangelo, it's good to see you up and moving."

"Yea! All thanks to doll face over there! Thanks for saving our butts, dudette!" Mikey yelled cheerfully. Zana smiled at him and nodded, then she looked back to me.

"Now, Zana, I have a couple questions for you..." Again, she nodded, so I pressed on. "First, what species are you? Donatello and I are not too sure and there is no documentation of anything like you. Obviously, you are not human."

She was quite for a while, face getting red before she began to speak.

"Well, uh... that's because I'm the last of my kind. I'm a Faerie... the humans killed my family and anybody like me over 100 years ago, when they first settled here... My kind has an.. unquenchable need to help those who can't help themselves. Unfortunately, we didn't know what greed was at the time and the humans quickly took advantage of our powers... Normal Faeries live for over 1000 years, unless we lose access to our Crystal Water..." I noted her yes begin to appear glossy, but to the untrained eye, she seemed perfectly fine.

"I see, my sons and I are very sorry for your loss." My sons hummed their agreement. "And what exactly are your powers?" She thought on this for a moment, before responding.

"Well, I have a few... I can heal others, if they aren't dead yet. I can fly. I can manifest... anything. Anything you could possible want. I can cloak myself from vision, until I attack. And this." With that, she summoned a staff, with a large crystal on top. She looked to the boys, before slamming her staff down in their direction, sending them all back about five feet. "And that wasn't full blow, I just didn't know how to explain it. Sorry boys!" She said with a mischievous smile. I smiled back and my sons stared at her in awe as they collected themselves.

"Very interesting. Now, would you mind giving us a moment. I would like to speak with my sons." She nodded, before disappearing from the dojo. The boys kneeled back in front of me, waiting for me to speak. "She seems as though she has been through a lot."

"She's lying, Sensei! She wasn't even upset talking about her ENTIRE family and race being dead!" Donatello yelled to me, I put a hand up to him, signaling him to stop.

"You are very smart, my son, but you do not read emotion well. She was on the verge of tears, however I believe she holds up a strong front. She seems to be as skeptical of you as you are of her. She has saved your lives, some of you more than once. Do you not think she deserves a chance?" My sons were quiet, Donatello looked down at the floor, shoulder's sagging.

"You are right, Sensei. I was so quick to judge, yet its the thing we fear the most. I am sorry." I nodded at the second youngest, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"If nobody opposes, I would like to offer her a place to stay." Silence. I nodded, before exiting the room to retrieve Zana. She quietly followed me into the dojo, taking a seat next to Raphael.

"Do you have a home, Zana?" This question seemed to shock her, because her head whipped up to me, jaw dropped.

"I uh... I have a little shack, I sleep or bathe in when I need to recharge. I built it myself, its small. I'm able to change my size, so I just made this little hole in a tree my home." I nodded to her, then looked to my sons before speaking again. "We would like to formally invite you to stay with us. You saved my sons from death, we at least owe you a place to stay." She blushed brightly, before nodding in agreement. "And, come Monday, we would like you to begin training with us. I think that you will balance the boys out very nicely."

I stroked my beard, watching her closely. She squirmed under my gaze, then nodded, seemingly nervous, but happy.

She was not the only one who looked to feel the same way as my gaze shifted to the older two brothers.

**There ya go! Please review, I would love some feedback! I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys like this so far, I'm thinking this chapter's gonna be intense! Enjoy!**

**Zana's P.O.V.**

Later that night, I sat on my plain bed with the grey comforter. The lack of color in this room was astonishing. I have never seen so many shades of grey before. It really didn't feel like I could call it home and if I was_ going_ to call it home, then I really needed to liven the place up.

Standing, I summoned my staff, turned on my heal and pointed it to my bed. I focused my power to the tip of the white stone that protruded from the wooden part of my staff. A low hum sounded around me and a deep, purple mist poured towards the bed, surrounding it in a thick cloud. Setting the heal of my staff down, I watched as the thick fog dissipated. Now, instead of a plain, grey comforter, with those ugly grey pillows, it was replaced with a lush, purple comforter. The pillows a soft lavender, and there were more than just two now. A girl had to had at least five pillows. Duh!

Letting out a satisfied hum, I flopped onto the cozy comforter, looking up at the ceiling. I pointed my staff at the center of it and this time a gold mist came out. When the mist cleared, there was a beautiful picture of a golden sun taking up the entire ceiling, and even bleeding down on the walls. It was perfect, now I could see the sun even deep in the sewer. It wasn't the best, but it would certainly do for now.

Getting bored with doing just one thing at a time, I held my staff straight up in the air and watched as different shades of purples and golds began to poor out of it. When it all settled, I sat up and looked at my work. The walls now the same purple of my wings, my favorite shade of purple. All of the furniture was different shades of golds and purples. I was now extremely happy with the outcome of my room.

"It's perfect for me," I said to myself, setting my staff aside and pointing my finger to a space of bare wall. Soon, a mirror appeared where I was pointing. I looked to the two doors that were also in my room, one led out into the hall while the other led to the bathroom that Raph and I shared. I had changed the bathroom, to fit my needs. It now had a tub, with the capability to be a shower as well, for Raph. The tub was large and square, and I had it lined with the Crystals that regenerate my abilities and turn the water to what I needed it to be. And now was as good a time as ever to regenerate those powers. I was beginning to feel weak. I pulled my shirt off, careful not to hurt my injured wing any further, and lost my pants, undies and shoes.

For a moment, I stood in front of the mirror and inspected my body, my healing bruises from the night before, some minor cuts. I turned now, looking back at my torn wing. Tears filled my eyes. I wish that I could heal myself, but I knew that was impossible. Only another Faerie could heal me, and unfortunately there were none of those left. Letting out a growl, I punched the door next to my mirror, before turning and walking through it to the bathroom. I hated reminding myself of what I had lost in the past. Turning on the water, I summoned my staff from the other room and removed the Crystal, before tossing it into the filling tub with a loud clank. Slowly I sunk down into the now full tub and closed my eyes, letting the water take affect.

**RAPH'S P.O.V.**

I heard a strange humming sound coming from Zana's room as I was coming back to mine from lifting weights. Curiosity got the best of me and I peaked through the slightly opened door. Her room was full of different colored fog. My head reeled back, it might have been the strangest thing I've ever seen. And now, that the fog had cleared her grey room was completely changed. This was now the most amazing thing we've seen. I looked in wonderment at the beautiful transformation she had made, it completely threw me off guard because I have only seen her on the defensive.

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of her clothes hitting the floor and my eyes uncontrollably zoned in on her backside, shaded only by her translucent, purple wings. I felt my member twitch in excitement and I bit back an excited moan. She had still yet to see me and I was beginning to feel guilty, but I couldn't tear my eyes from her body, especially when she turned to examine her wing and I got a full frontal view. Choking on my own drool, I stumbled back into my room and shut the door quietly.

It was on now. Fumbling with getting my gear off, I jumped onto my bed and pulled my aching member out. My hand slowly began to move up and down my long cock and I closed my eyes, thrusting my hips into it. I grunted, Zana's perfect body filling my mind. He perfectly round c-cupped boobs, thick hips and full ass. I couldn't unsee it and I didn't want to.

After about 15 minutes of grunting, thrusting and envisioning what it'd be like to have Zana take my cock between her legs, I spurted all over my shell. My head was in a fuzz and I could practically feel Zana kissing my lips. They burned at the thought and I wanted nothing more than to curl around her and let her know that she was mine and only mine. I had it bad, so bad. And now I felt so guilty for watching her get undressed, but the sight had given me the best orgasm of my life.

A distress yelped pulled my from my thoughts. Quickly I cleaned myself up, put my gear back on and pulled my bedroom door open. The yelp had come from Zana, who was standing in the hall, towel clutched to her body. Leo laid on the ground, groaning and rubbing his head.

"I-I I'm sorry! Zana, I didn't mean to, it just... your door was open!" Leo yelled and Zana's eyes glowed with an intense fire. She looked up at me, face red, before turning and running into her room. She slammed the door shut and let out a frustrated growl. I scowled down at my brother now.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I ground out, knowing exactly what he had done, because I had done the same thing. When he answered, I couldn't stop myself from kicking him in the thigh out of pure anger and... jealousy? I didn't want anybody else to see her, except for me. She was mine! That thought shocked me, that I couldn't stop calling her mine, and I backed away from my brother. I sent him one more hateful look, before retreating to my room as well.

I had to remind myself that she wasn't mine, and never would be.

**LEO's P.O.V.**

I wanted to give our guest a proper welcome. This was mainly because I couldn't get the brown-haired beauty out of my mind. I couldn't hold in my attraction to her and I couldn't talk myself out of not going to see her, but I sure wish that I did.

When I arrived around the corner, her door was slightly open, so I didn't bother knocking. I pushed it all the way open, to see her standing there, body dripping wet and completely bare. Once we made eye contact, she screamed, summoned her staff and hit me in the face with it. I stumbled out of her room and began to apologize to her as I fell to the floor. I looked to her eyes and saw the anger and shame that displayed in them, before her face disappeared behind the door.

My brother was out now, and I could see the look of jealousy displayed on his eyes. When he kicked my leg and went back to his room, I lay there in wonder. Was he jealous because I actually got to see a naked girl in person, or was it something more?

**A/N: I hope you guys like this round. I should write another chapter tonight, because I work and will probably have some down time. If you'd like to see something happen, please let me know. I'm really down for anything, as long as I feel like it flows. Review, let me know! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Me again. I forgot to title the last one. I'm sure you've already gotten over it and this title is lame.**

**CHAPTER 5: Truths.**

**ZANA'S P.O.V**

I was so... embarrassed! Leo saw me naked! Nobody's ever seen me naked other than my family when I was born! Oh my god, that is for a mate's eyes only! I'm so ashamed, what would my people think? I'll never find a mate now! Oh... right...

And then Raph came out and saw me in a freakin' towel! I wanted to scream. In fact, I shoved my face right into the fluffiest pillow on my bed and let out a muffled cry of frustration and shame. I couldn't be more embarrassed. When my people were alive, seeing that was strictly on an intimate basis. Family when you were a child, and as you got older, the only one that was truly allowed to see you in your purest form was your mate. This was only after the mating ritual of my people, which involved a special potion and words spoken from the deepest part of your heart. It only worked on true mates. I sat up and looked across the room, at my mirror. The only part of my body that wasn't visibly red was the parts covered by my black tank top and leggings. This part of life was super important to my culture and now I had messed it up.

I huffed out, rubbing a hand over my face. It was wet, I must have been crying. I wish I could fly, I would fly right out of here and never look back. But even if I got out of this sewer, I knew that my home was way to far for me to get to without having wings. Falling back into my bed and letting a few sobs escape my lips, I fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a tapping on my bathroom door. I sighed, knowing it was most likely Raph, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him or not. He had seen me in a towel. However, the brief moment that I saw his face, he was staring at Leo in a rage, so perhaps he was disappointed in his brother for not knocking. After deciding that seeing me in a towel was not the end of the world, and did in fact (after quickly testing it in the mirror) leave some things to the imagination, I let Raph into my room.

"Hey, Zana. I figure ya'd wanna go up to the surface today and maybe get some fresh air? Well tonight, rather." His thick accent sent a shiver down my spine, but I quickly pushed my nervousness away. Thinking on what he said, I really had no idea if it was day or night or even what time it was. I quickly conjured a clock up, with my hand. One that displayed the correct time and a.m. or p.m. It was 11:16 p.m. Oh, so he meant now.

"U-Uh sure, I would love to get out of here for a little, actually." Oh, Raph, you're like an angel in disguise! I folded my wings against my body, before sliding on a nice, leather jacket I had manifested earlier. I was playing dress-up, sue me! "Let's roll," I said, following him out of my room, down the hall, out of the lair and then out of the labyrinth of sewers that lead to the lair.

Once on the surface, we had to stay in the shadows. In fact, at one point Raph took my up to one of the roofs of an apartment complex, because he felt safer, knowing nobody should be up there. We sat down in silence for a moment, before I broke the ice.

"S- so. You saw me in a towel," I started, noticing his head snap right in my direction at those words. "At least you didn't see me fully naked. And I really want to thank you for not making a big deal out of it, like I totally am right now." He was looking forward now, not saying anything, so I went on.

"In my culture, before my race died out... once a girl becomes a woman and begins to seek a mate, is when seeing somebody who is not a mate naked becomes a problem. You see, we have a special mating ritual that is supposed to take place, before your mate can see you in your purest form. Your mate should be the only one whose eyes are allowed to see your every curve... It's supposed to be very intimate, but that's the point, because once you've preformed the mating ritual, then you are bound for life, through magic. I mean, I know I'd never have that anyways, because they are all gone, but it just sucks to know that if there was a chance, that moment will now be unpure. The hope of it ever being right, is kinda gone..." I couldn't believe I was pouring my heart out to Raph, who has still yet to say something.

"I just feel like I can trust you and I just want to thank you, for getting me out of there tonight too." He must of thought I was an idiot for going on.

"Uh Z-Zana, I gotta tell ya somethin'..." he said, looking back over to me slowly.

**RAPH'S P.O.V.**

With every sentence that she spoke, my heart would drop further down into my stomach. I had no idea how sacred it was, I just was giving into my instincts... It's not every day that a beautiful girl like her lives across the dang hall and gets naked with her door open! Any of us, besides Donnie, cause his head's too far up April's ass, would have stared at her for at least as long as I did.

But the real dagger to the heart was when she told me she felt as though she could trust me. Now I felt like a real jerk. I hung my head down low until she finished talking and I worked up the courage to pull my next stunt.

"Uh Z-Zana, I gotta tell ya somethin'..." I started, slowly looking at her again. "I- I uh may have s-seen you before Leo. All of you. Yer beautiful, but now I feel real -"

THWACK.

I groaned as I felt myself fly back a good 10 feet. Blinking a few times, she came into view above me, eyes ablaze and staff pointing at my throat.

"Y-You son of a bitch! What is with you assholes!?" She screamed, to which I tried to respond, but by the time she allowed me to sit up, and I could actually move to do so, she had disappeared off the roof. Oh man, there went any chance I had with her! Stupid urges, stupid body of hers, stupid mind of mine! I could punch myself in the fuckin' face. I felt so damn bad.

**ZANA P.O.V**

I couldn't even get a grip at this point. Half way down the fire escape, sobs began to rack my body. I should have never agreed to stay with these jack asses! As soon as my feet hit concrete, I took off running. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, never looking back. Finally, I came to rest near a closed business, gasping for oxygen and still sobbing. I only stopped because a man approached me with a warm smile.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, I didn't look up, embarrassed at my tears.

"I'm f-ine." I said, unable to stop my voice from cracking.

"Why don't you come inside and I will cook you up some noodles and hot sake, you look cold."

I don't know why I said yes, but noodles and sake sounded perfect right now and this guy had the most inviting smile.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN No, is this how you 'cliff hang'? I hope you like this, I dunno if it's longer, but I didn't wanna go past this part, cause I wanted the CLIFF HANGAAAAA. Okay, okay sorry. Caffiene pills. I'm sorry. So yea, hope you like. If I'm bored maybe I'll do one more tonight. Hey do me a favor and review, letting me know who should be taking our Zana in? I was thinkin a bad mamajama, but you guys let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Too late if you wanted to decided, because I decided! Mwahahaha sit back and enjoy the shit storm to come.**

**CHAPTER 6: The Race Against The Last Petal.**

**ZANA P.O.V. **

This man, who told me to address him as Yuki, led me down a brief alley way, to a side door into a building. It looked to be a small Japanese restaurant, with a couple tables and a sushi bar. Yuki ushered me to the bar, and began preparing some Sake for me. I gratefully took the container and the small glass and poured myself some of the hot liquid.

"Soo," Yuki said slowly, looking around his store cautiously before speaking again. "I notice that you have wings... I could see them when you were running." He finished, eyes landing on my grey orbs as he spoke. I choked a little, cursing myself. Of course I forgot to cloak myself in my hast to get away from the previous upsetting situation.

"Well there's no point in lying," I said with a nod and he smiled at me. He began to speak about some type of club near by for people like me. As interesting as that sounded, I couldn't help block him out as my head clouded with different thoughts. Thoughts about Raph, actually. And not even bad thoughts, good thoughts, dirty thoughts. Thoughts about taking him to this club and grinding up against him. Kissing his lips, feeling his strong arms embrace her.

"So do you want me to show you where it is?" He asked, snapping me from my thoughts. A blush stained my cheeks, I could feel it. God, why did I have to think about him like that! He was a pervert, staring at my naked body! I should be furious... I took another sip of sake, frustrated with my conflicting thoughts. I refilled my cup, just to drink it back down again. I could feel it, beginning to swim my head.

"Perhaps," I said, looking up at Yuki, with a smile. "Are you some typa creature too?" I slurred slightly, and he smiled wickedly.

"I am."

"And what is that?"

"One of the very worst..." He said, with a sick cackle. It made me shiver to my bones, now on edge. Was I foolish to trust this man? My head was so groggy from the sake, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when his eyes started glowing and eerie red. However, when he started to grow, hair coming out of his body, snout and fangs also growing, I stumbled out of my seat, knocking it over and turning to bail through the door.

"A wolf's gotta eat too and a winged Faerie sounds like a delicacy to me!," he howled, voice much deeper and menacing than before. I cursed myself for being such a fool, making it out the front door, just for him to smash out of it seconds later. I started running as fast as I could, trying to push the slightly drunken haze I was in away, so I could focus.

"HELP!" I screamed, praying to God that one of the brothers were near by. I could feel him running behind me, so close, but I was just out of reach. I wish my wing wasn't broken! I cursed again, pounding my feet harder against the concrete. "HEEEELPPPP!" I screamed again, quickly cutting into an alley way in attempt to lose the beast chasing me.

After a good 5 minutes of running from this thing, and he still being hot on my trail, I was getting tired. My legs throbbed from the amount of exercise they were receiving. I considered giving up, before I heard the thud of a few bodies and some rustling.

Suddenly, big strong arms picked me up and I let out a terrified scream, waiting for the searing pain of the first bite to come. When it never did, I cracked my eyes open. I was moving, but I was not walking myself. Slowly, I looked up to see a familiar green face. Raph, my night in shining armor! Man, I've never been so happy to see him and his brothers, who were kickin' wolf ass behind us.

Once we got to a safe distance, he set me down. Not for long, though, because overwhelmed with fear and adrenaline, I threw myself against his rock hard body and held on tightly. He returned the embrace and I buried my face into his plastron, as hot tears spilled out. His grip tightened and he whispered things like apologies and that it was going to be okay, because he had me now.

I calmed, surprisingly, his words had an effect on me like no other. I was stunned, my chest felt so weird, like 1000 butterflies were now hatching from their cacoons in the spring time. His green orbs met mine as I looked up to him, face burning. Quickly, I pulled him down, and met his lips with mine.

We both weren't sure what to do at first. I had never kissed anybody but family and I don't think he's even kissed his family. It was clumsy at first, before we got into the groove. My chest was exploding with happiness and he drug me as close as I could go to him and deepened the kiss, tongue hesitantly entering and searching my mouth.

It felt so right. Finally, we broke, both gasping for air. His skin was a darker shade of green and his eyes were lidded and he was... smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Zana.. I should have never of looked at ya, but yer so damn beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of ya," he said, not loosing the gripe on my waist. He pressed on, "I was so mad, that Leo saw ya too, because for some reason, I wanted ta be the only one ta see ya like that, especially when you confirmed that it was a sacred thing for yer people." His skin was even darker now, and he adverted his gaze. "I've felt connected to ya since yer little ass saved me and my brothers."

I stared up at him in wonder as he spoke to me, his words resonating through my body and making me feel electrified. And then it hit me like a brick house.

He was my mate.

I had only heard stories of how you felt when you met them, and it had been so long since I have heard one, or even thought about finding a mate. But now, now that I felt it, I heard my mom's sweet voice in the back of my mind.

_'You will know, because they will cross you and hurt you, but you will forgive them. And you will feel it in your bones, a shock of light and realization. You will know.'_

I gasped out and Raph's eyes snapped to mine.

"Are you ok-"

"You're my mate... do you feel it too, Raph? Through my whole body, I feel like I'm on fire," I gasped out, clutching him tightly as these new feelings of my chest and heart being pulled tight. "My mate, I never thought I would ever meet a mate. I never thought it could be something other than a Faerie, but you are it and I was so stupid not to recognize this sooner."

It was now his turn to stare at me, stunned by my words. A smile cracked his serious face and he nodded, picking me up and pinning me to a near by wall. I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me slowly, tenderly. "Yes, I feel it too, Zana." My heart was beating out of my chest as I deepened the kiss, before breaking and whispering that we should go back home.

**RAPH'S P.O.V.**

I had lost her, there was not even a trace that she had left behind. Frustrated with the dead-end search for Zana, I sat down on the top of a building and called my brothers on the Shell Phone. I let them know she had run off and that she could possibly be in danger and they agreed to meet me, Donnie locking in my Shell Phone to his GPS. I hung up and looked down into the alley way below me.

It was so confusing. Normally, if I did something that was morally wrong, I would apologize and that would be that. But I had apologized, and I still felt guilty. All I could see was the look in her glossy eyes, the look of hurt and betrayal. I felt like a jerk for hurting this girl who has been haunting my mind from the moment she walked into my life. Why did I hurt what was mine... Why do I keep calling her mine!? She's nobody's, Raph, get it through your head. I growled at myself, falling back onto the roof. I wanted her so badly to be mine though, I could feel it through every nerve in my body, my urge to see her face, touch her skin... not even sexually now, just to be by her would be enough.

My brother's showed up and asked me what had happened. I explained the situation and they all looked a little disappointed in me, especially Leo. What else is new though? After a while of Donnie trying to get a signal from the Shell Phone he had slipped her her pocket when she first arrived with us, I decided, for once to be honest with my older brother. I pulled Leo off to the side, and explained myself to him. And surprisingly, it looked like he understood. He wasn't happy, he looked a little let down actually, but he knew why I had done it.

That's when I realized he had feelings too. I asked and he confirmed, but he said that he did not feel it like I had described. It was more awe than love, he determined after talking to me about it for a moment. Just then, a scream ripped through the night sky and we immediately recognized the voice. Zana.

We were in action immediately, locating her quickly. Leo instructed me to grab her from the beast and carry her to safety. I jumped at the opportunity to save her, touch her. I swooped in, grabbed her and took her off down a separate alley, while my brothers fought the beast. We came to rest about a mile away, near the sewer entrance. We were to wait here for my brothers.

That is when my world did a 180. From her hating me, to her literally trying to plaster her body against mine. I loved every second of it. After we kissed for a while, I broke the silence, trying to explain myself. Her eyes were glowing a gold I had never seen before and she looked almost, lustful? Content? Then she called me her Mate and my body felt like it had a fuckin' Epiphany. I did feel the same, I just didn't know what to call it and now, now it was so clear!

We kissed a few more times and at her request, I carried her down to the sewer below.

**A/N: I hope you like this chaptaaa. Okay so it's gonna get down and dirty in the next few chapters. So if you aren't into that life, then I suggest you don't come back. Mwahaha. :) Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: OKAY GUYS THIS IS IT. There is a reason its rated M. Catch my drift? **

**CHAPTER 7: Acting on Love.**

**ZANA POV**

**(Back in Zana's room.)**

We lay on my bed together, kissing every so often, but what really mattered was the proximity of our bodies. We were pressed chest to chest, but I needed to be closer. And by the rocking of his body against mine, I could tell he wanted the same. All my soul wanted was to connect with Raph's on another level. I wanted to connect with him in more ways than one. Spiritually, mentally, physically. He was looking down at me now, serious expression shining through the glazed one he had just sported.

"Zana, you told me before... of a mating process." His face was that dark shade of green again, but the determination on his face was still going strong. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up, so that he could stare into me grey orbs, into my soul. My breath hitched in my throat, I had a feeling I knew where he was going. "I want to do that with you, I want to seal the deal. That will mean you're mine forever?" I nodded. "Then that's what I want, I want to do whatever it is."

I sat up, now staring down at him. He must have felt the same as I. I nodded. It was worth a try, for sure. If we weren't mates, the bond wouldn't take and we would feel that it hadn't, because we wouldn't be connected on another level. But I was sure he was it, my being never felt more alive, more sure of anything ever.

With a smile, I threw my hand in the air, conjuring what was needed to complete the ritual. Three candles stood in a perfect triangle in the middle of the room. A small pot over a small open flame, in the corner. I whizzed some ingredients into the pot. Rose petals, lilac, mint in some of the Life Water. Taking my Mate's hand, I led him over to it, before conjuring a small knife.

"You must do this to me, after I to you." I said, holding his hand up and slicing a small cut, so that a few drops of his blood fell into the water. He did as instructed, eyes never leaving mine as he cut my hand, as gently as he could possibly slice into somebody. My blood spilled and I held our hurt hands together, letting our blood mix. I whispered an incantation and my potion had begun to bubble.

"It's time to light the candles... we can't let go of each other, it will break the spell, so don't let go of me. We have to work as one." I said, before conjuring to glasses and a lattle. He grabbed the glasses in his free hand and I grabbed the lattle. Quickly I spooned the liquid into both glasses, before leading us over to the candles.

The three candles were mixed with three different stones, each symbolizing different things to my people. The first candle was infused with the light purple gem Charoite, which improved the ability to love and accelerate spiritual growth. As Raph and I lit the candle together, I spoke.

"This will allow us to grow together and love each other, unconditionally." The next candle was infused with dark purple Suglite, which dissipated anger and bad feelings. Again I spoke, as we lit it. "This will give us the ability to calm each other down in stressful and upsetting situations," I almost laughed, because he had already been able to do that, with out these candles. The final candle contained Beryl, a golden gem that promoted martial love, sincerity and fertility. "And finally, this will will secure our bonds and promote fertility, if it were possible for us to conceive."

Raph kinda choked at that and I let out a quiet laugh myself. It was funny. I outstretched our arms over the three flames and mumbled another incantation. Slowly, a beam of light from the first stone candle wrapped around our hands, the other two beams followed closely behind. I felt the energy fill the room and we took our drinks down , his eyes watching my every move. Making sure he was doing it right. Slowly, the light and beams filtered out and I felt my eyes grow big.

I could practically hear his every thought, just by looking into his eyes. He let out a soft gasp, obviously feeling the same way. We smiled at each other, before I pulled him towards our bathroom. I turned on the water and began to undress myself in front of him. He blushed, almost looking away, before I grabbed his chin and directed back towards me.

"We must seal the bond," I said, lustfully and Raph looked confused for a moment, before it dawned on him, what I meant. He was on me in a second, ripping the clothes that covered me off with ease. I slowly undid his bandanna and other dressings, as he leaned down to kiss me fully. His tongue pushed inside my mouth and I shook with the pleasure it created. Everything was more intense now, since we had done the ritual.

I separated, only to stop the water. We both got into the deep, large tub and I climbed up into his lap. His cock was already hard and out, waiting for my tightness to wrap around it and never let go. With no stretching, I pushed myself down onto his member, letting out a strangled cry.

"So.. tight.." Raph gasped out, hands finding my hips as he began to pump me up and down. My eyes rolled back in my head from the sheer pleasure pf his length stretching me. He was hitting my spot, with every thrust, causing loud cries of pleasure and pain to spew from my swollen lips. He smashed his lips against mine and we slowed, rocking against each other, with purpose. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe anymore and I caught my breath and kissed him again.

"Raph!," I cried out, when he pulled back just to slam back into my body. It was picking up again, as we both were nearing our climax. Four or five more thrusts, and I felt my muscles clench around him over and over again as I cried out his name multiple times. He was not far behind me, pushing deep inside me before spilling his knot into me, tying us together.

I sat on top of him and kissed him fiercely, moaning and shaking from my climax. He was also moaning.

"I love you, Zana," he whispered, staring up at me with half lidded eyes. I smiled down at him, before slipping him a chaste kiss.

"And I you, Raphael." He picked me up, still attached to his length and carried me to bed, where we both fell asleep, him still inside of me.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad, never did a sex scene, I don't think. Let me know if you liked it! Also, should I do Raph's POV on this? Or should I just move on. Review, let me know**!


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Sleeping Beauty.

RAPH'S P.O.V.

I stared at the bonded beauty beside me, completely exposed to my wandering eyes. How could anybody ever take their eyes off of her? She was glowing for God's sake! I kissed her sleeping face a few times, recalling the previous night. Spontaneously, I bonded myself to this Faerie. She had explained that the bond only took to true Mates and I totally felt the connection. It was the most intense experience of my life...

But now, I was faced with a dilemma. I had just mated myself permanently to her with out my family knowing we were even a thing. We weren't even a thing until yesterday and I jumped right into it, full force. I knew my father and eldest brother would be disappointed at my rash decision, but I didn't care. I knew what I felt and they had no clue, but we still had to tell them. I tightened my grip around my lovers waist, nuzzling into her chestnut hair.

We were still naked, my free hand dances across her radiant stomach and touched her hip. I had the irresistible urge to take her again, on the spot. As if on cue, her eyes shot open and made contact with mine, her hips wiggling to touch my hand. She felt the same I could tell, as she pulled me down for a moan-filled kiss. I took my hand and rubbed it against her entrance and her back arched against me. I felt my member harden, still out from last night.

I pushed a finger inside of her and she let out a soft mewl that drove me wild. I was ontop of her in an instant, kissing down her neck and breasts. I stopped to suck on one of her nipples and she let out another pleasing sound, causing me to shove my finger into her harder.

"F-Fuck me," she ground out, grabbing my shell and pulling me up for a deep kiss. Now who was I, not to listen to my mate? My hand retreated and was quickly replaced by my member, as I took her wrists above her head. She cried out my name and I drove into her again, just to hear her whine for me more.

It was incredibly hot, watching her mewl and twist and arch and cry my name out, every time I pushed into her. Sweat covered our bodies as I slammed into her tight wetness. At this point, we made eye contact and she lunged up for a chaste kiss before saying the magic phrase that drove me to my finish.

"I'm gonna come,"her breathless voice scratched out, and I drove into her has fast as I could, my own climax approaching quickly. As soon as her pussy clenched around me, I lost control and spurted deep inside her. My knot quickly filled her up. We stayed like this for an hour, kissing softly and nuzzling together. Finally, she separated from me and we both put our dressings on.

"We have ta go speak ta my Sensei, and let em know what we did. I mean not in detail or nothin', just that I mated with ya." I said to her, to which she nodded.

"Let's do it now." It was my turn to nod, and she turned on her heal to walk out of the room. One look at her ass, and I grabbed her arm. She turned around looking puzzled, but once we made eye contact, she knew round two needed to happen first.

-Time Skippee!-

We sat in front of my Sensei, who was stroking his beard, waiting for me to speak.

"Sensei, I have ta tell ya somethin'. Look, I fell in love with this girl ova here, the day I saw 'er." I glanced over at Zana, who was a bright shade of pink, "And so, last night we confessed our feelins for eachotha and we.. mated." I finished, looking up at the startled Rat in front of me. He was going to speak, before Zana cut him off, looking slightly irritated.

"It's not as light-hearted as he makes it sound... A Faerie mating ritual is a serious thing, there is heavy magic bounding us together for eternity. It wasn't like we just had a fling and he knotted in me, there was a ritual too!" She huffed, crossing her arms. I smiled, she was so damn cute when she was mad and not throwing her staff in my face. Even though, she was irritated with me, I knew she wasn't truly mad.

Splinter looked about ready to fall over at her words, especially about knotting. But then he crack a smile and let out a short chuckle. With a twinkle in his eye, he spoke.

"Ah, yes, then I expect Grandchildren in no less than a year," he said smiling mischievously. It was my turn to look shocked and Zana barked a laugh out, clearly directed towards me. "This is not unwelcomed news, my son. Zana balances you out very nicely and I think you both will make a fine team." Zana nodded at him fiercely, a determined look in her eye. "I think the only people who might give you any trouble are your brothers."

"Brother." I corrected and he nodded, before turning around.

"Go now, enjoy your fresh bond, I must meditate."

"Hai." I stood, taking Zana by the hand and leading her out of the dojo.

A/N: Here ya go. I was going to say something. Oh, yes. REVIEW. Even though you won't. You beggers. Hehehe. 3 Shit is going to hit the fan.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I probably should have put this in the last chapter, but uh. I kinda was too lazy at the time. **

**CHAPTER 9: A Burning Rose/A Diamond Rose**

**LEO'S P.O.V.**

When it all went down, I was sitting on our couch, watching Donnie and Mikey play each other in some video game.

"HAHA DONNIE, I BEAT YOU AGAIN!," my youngest brother yelled, throwing his controller down on the floor as he stood. Turning to me with a triumphant smile he spoke, "Did you see it, Leo! I kicked serious shell!"

I let out a laugh of amusement, before nodding. Mikey had already turned and challenged Donnie to a rematch. My ears perked to the approach of two sets of foot steps. I didn't move, but the couch dipped to my left.

"Hey guys... we gotta talk ta ya," my brother's thick accent rang out with an underlying sense of uneasiness that even Mikey noticed. I know this, because he paused the game and turned to the two. Raph noticed all eyes were on him and cleared his throat. "Well, me an' Princess over here," he gestured to the pixie to his left who huffed at him in annoyance, "are- are a thing, now." He finished, satisfied with his ending. Raph never was a man of many words. I was about to speak to them, but Zana beat me to the punch.

"We're mated," she hissed, obviously becoming more annoyed with Raph's inability to share his private emotions and intimate relationships. This is when it happened. I had never seen a fire set a blaze so quickly. She stood, skin actually _glowing_ a light red and her eyes were... burning, like a smoldering ash. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the promise you made to me when we did that. We are connected now on another level, and yet you cannot speak about it to your own brothers? Was it some kind of joke to you, Raphael?!" She seethed, staff conjuring out of thin air. She smashed it to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

We stared at each other in shock as to what just happened. Her words hung in the air like one of Mikey's farts after one too many slices of pizza. Raph was a shade of green I had never seen before and he looked at me, mouth wide open.

"W-wha' did I say?" He asked to the room and Mikey let out a laugh.

"Trouble in lady town already, Raph, didn't we just meet her like last week?" Mikey belted out, followed by a loud sound of laughter. If looks could kill, Mikey would have been 6 feet deep by now by Raph's gaze. Mikey promptly shut up and Raph looked to me.

"Leo, ya have to help me." My brother looked absolutely dreadful, so I found myself nodding, but I couldn't help myself with my next words.

"I'll help you, but you messed up, Raph! Zana's right, mating is a serious thing and it seems its extremely serious to her. We've known her for less than a week! So first, tell us Raph. What does it mean to be mated to somebody?"

Raph looked at me dumbfounded and a deepened his shade of green. The obvious pressure to share his personal life with his brothers on the spot was getting to him.

"Well, we did this fancy ritual with some potion she made and with some candles and then we sealed the bond... " I noticed Donnie's gaze snapping to him at this.

"Raphael! That is the actual mating ritual for the Faeries... Do you have any idea how much that means to their kind?!" Donnie snapped at him, shaking his head. "You must of offended her by not saying that you were mated to her out front." He concluded, chin resting on his hand. Noticing our looks of our confusion. "You guys really think I didn't research her kind?" He gave us an incredulous look before turning around and continuing his game with Mikey.

"It wasn't like I did it to get laid! I love her, and the bond took so we're really mates." Raph looked at me again and I sighed, knowing I'd have to help my baby brother figure this out.

"I'll go talk to her, though I doubt she'll see me." I told him, before standing up and heading towards the bedrooms, Raph muttering thank yous as I left to try and fix it.

I remembered this time to knock on Zana's door, which whipped open in a fury seconds later. She still seemed fired up. Noticing it was me, she at least lowered her glowing staff.

"What?" She asked, tone obvious she wasn't fucking around.

"Can we talk? I uh..." I scratched the back of my head, not too sure what to say to the peeved Faerie in front of me. "Raph isn't good with words, so I was just curious about what you said." She looked at me for a moment, emotion unclear in her eyes. She pushed the door open and turned around, going to sit on her bed. I watched her for a moment, entering the room myself.

"It's very serious in my culture. Its a magical event that bonds our soul and minds together, finished off with a physical bonding." Her face reddened at those words, and I felt mine also growing hot. "It's a very sacred and he can't even say it to you guys! It's very frustrating," she finished, eyes downcast. Donnie had been right, of course.

"Well, Raph has always had issues sharing his emotions with anybody, especially us. Me in particular." I said, and she gave me a look, before she looked as though she understood something. A small smile came to her face and she nodded, before sighing out.

"Maybe I over reacted," She said, before asking me to send Raph in. I nodded, surprised with how easy it had been to get to her. I left the room, and sent Raph in moments later. As I shut the door, I heard Raph telling her over and over again how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to hurt her, until he was abruptly cut off. I can only imagine by what.

It was so weird to hear him apologize to her and so profusely too her, but it made me realize how strongly my baby brother felt for this girl.

**-TIME SKIP- 1 month-**

**A/N: You guys had to know this shit is coming.**

**RAPH'S P.O.V.**

It was your normal night at the Hamato lair. Zana was cleaning up after the awesome dinner her and Mikey had made together. Mikey wormed his way out of cleaning up, though. Zana didn't seem to mind, as she hummed happily to the radio we had in the kitchen. I smiled, so happy to be mated to such a beautiful creature.

She was perfect in every way, for me. We both had a temper, but we surprisingly balanced each other out nicely. If we fought, and neither of us stormed off, all I had to do was look into her eyes and she would understand my point of view, and I would understand hers. It was amazing. She knew exactly what I was feeling, when I was feeling it. She knew how to bring me down and lift me up when I needed it the most.

While I was deep in thought, I noticed Mikey being rambunctious with his num-chucks, hitting random targets with his weapon. As a big finished, he threw his weapon at something into the kitchen. Being Mikey, he flung them directly at Zana. Before any of us could react, Zana's body was covered in a clear, shiny, gem-like coating that deflected them and sent them to the ground. Zana whipped around, eyes wide. Mikey and I exchanged glances, and before I could ask her what had happened, she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Look what ya did, Mikey!" I yelled, throwing the remote control at his face, before stalking off to go find my mate, for some reason a shadow of panic settled over my body.

**ZANA'S P.O.V.**

I landed in my room, heart pounding out of my chest. Looking down at my shaking hands, I let out a loud huff. Nervousness overrode my body. There was no way it could be! I sat down on the bed, beginning to hyperventilate. How could this be possible!?

Quickly, I conjured my cauldron, throwing in different ingredients and allowing it to boil. This would tell me for sure, even though the previous situation was a definite warning sign. My chest was still heaving as I cut my thumb, allowing it to pour into the pot below. A puff of purple smoke clouded my room and I dreaded what was waiting for me inside the cauldron. Please no blue, please be green.

I reeled back at the sight of the blue, my heart had officially pounded out of my chest and landing on the ground next to me, flopping at the contact with the fresh air. How was I going to tell Raph?! His family?! Raph himself didn't ever seem up for the task, so this was bound to drive a rift between us. I could only imagine his reaction.

As if on que, my mate knocked on her door and asked if he could enter. Quickly, I made everything disappear before allowing him to come in. Once in, he strode right up to me, worry written all over his face.

"What's goin' on, Zana? Yer sending some serious distress signals," he said, touching my face. It calmed me down immensely and I gave him a weak smile. I could not lie to my mate.

"Please go sit on the bed," I said, before going to shut the door. I pressed my back to it and looked over at Raph. I waited for him to sit before I spoke.

"It was diamond, that covered my body. It only happens when... a Faerie fetus is in eminent danger." I watched him as I spoke and he looked confused.

"What fetus is in danger, you're a grown Faerie?," he asked, confusion still clouding his eyes.

"Yes, a grown Faerie fit for carrying a fetus.." I said, strongly hinting at the fact that I had Raph's child growing in my stomach. Raph opened his mouth to speak, before the realization dawned on him and he fell off my bed with a thump, out cold. I let out a loud sigh of frustration. I maybe should of had him sit on the floor. Touching his shoulder, I conjured my staff and apparated us to Donnie's door. I knocked twice and the turtle-genius opened the door. He took one look at his brother and gestured for me to come in.

I made his body levitate into the room and onto the exam table, where Donnie hooked him up to an IV.

"What happened?" He asked, turning to look at me. I blushed, hard, motioning for the door to slam shut before I spoke.

"Well, I uh, I told him that I was carrying his child." I spoke quietly, noticing Donnie's initial look of shock. It was then followed by a mix of excitement and bewilderment.

"But you are two different species... Do you mind if I give you and ultrasound?" The purple-clad turtle asked me to which I agreed. He ushered me onto another exam table, hooking up the appropriate machine, before spreading some cool gel over my stomach with some weird wand thing. It didn't take him long to find the fetus. "Zana, you've been here for a month, how does this fetus look to be 3 months along?"

"Faerie gestational periods are different that humans. It's accelerated, every month basically equal's three months of growth. So technically, he or she would be this large, now," I stared down at the small bump on my belly. How could I have not noticed this before? Donnie nodded and continued to examine the fetus. Raph chose this time to rise from the dead, though he took one look at the screen displaying out child and passed back out. I let out a growl of frustration and Donnie laughed.

"I don't think he was prepared for this, but I'm sure he'll be fine once the shock wears off. Why don't you go get some rest, Zana? You should take it easy until the baby is born."

I couldn't argue with that logic and once I was cleaned up, I apparated to my bedroom as Donnie took care of Raph.

-Later that night-

RAPH'S P.O.V.

I woke up around 5, in Donnie lab. He cracked a huge smile and clapped his hand over my bad. I gave him a look, still woozy over what I had just learned. He told me that Zana was in her room and I immediately felt the urge to be near here and our baby. My breath hitched in my throat at the thought.

I was in her room within five minutes, shutting the door silently behind me. She was sleeping and glowing that same color she glowed the very first time we mated. I assumed that was because that was when we conceived the baby. I noticed her slightly rounded stomach and could resist the urge to rest my hand on it. Zana's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. I smiled down at her and took her lips in a deep kiss.

"Sorry, Zana," I spoke once we parted, "I just didn't expect news like that, but it's not that I'm not happy." She smiled up at me brightly, pulling me down for a chaste kiss. I rolled into the bed with her, wrapping my arms possessively around her and resting a hand on her growing stomach. We fell into a contented sleep moments after.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Review, please! Even though you won't. -_-**


End file.
